Fibroblast growth factors (FGFs) and their receptors (FGFRs) play important roles in physiological processes relating to tissue repair, hematopoiesis, bone growth, angiogenesis and other aspects of embryonic development. Alterations in the FGF signaling pathway have also emerged as important drivers in human disease. FGF signaling can be deregulated through multiple mechanisms, including gene amplification, activating mutations and translocations, overexpression, altered FGFR gene splicing, and autocrine or paracrine overproduction of the ligands of FGFR. Deregulated FGF signaling has been documented in human tumors, including breast (see Ray, M. E., et. al., 2004. Genomic and expression analysis of the 8p11-12 amplicon in human breast cancer cell lines. Cancer Res 64:40-47), multiple myeloma (see Keats, J. J., et. al., 2006. Ten years and counting: so what do we know about t(4; 14)(p16;q32) multiple myeloma. Leuk Lymphoma 47:2289-2300), non-invasive bladder (see Billerey, C., et al. 2001. Frequent FGFR3 mutations in papillary non-invasive bladder (pTa) tumors. Am J Pathol 158:1955-1959), endometrial (see Pollock, P. M., et al. 2007. Frequent activating FGFR2 mutations in endometrial carcinomas parallel germline mutations associated with craniosynostosis and skeletal dysplasia syndromes. Oncogene 26:7158-7162), gastric (see Jang, J. H., et. al., 2001. Mutations in fibroblast growth factor receptor 2 and fibroblast growth factor receptor 3 genes associated with human gastric and colorectal cancers. Cancer Res 61:3541-3543), prostate cancers (see Sahadevan, K., D et. al., 2007. Selective over-expression of fibroblast growth factor receptors 1 and 4 in clinical prostate cancer. J Pathol 213:82-90), lung (see Hammerman P, et al. Genomic characterization and targeted therapeutics in squamous cell lung cancer [abstract]; Proceedings of the 14th World Conference on Lung Cancer; 2011 3-7 Jul.; Aurora (Colo.); and International Association for the Study of Lung Cancer; 2011), esophageal (see Hanada K, et al., Identification of fibroblast growth factor-5 as an overexpressed anti-gen in multiple human adenocarcinomas. Cancer Res 2001; 61: 5511-6), cholangiocarcinoma (see Arai, Y., et al. 2014. Fibroblast growth factor receptor 2 tyrosine kinase fusions define a unique molecular subtype of cholangiocarcinoma. Hepatology 59, 1427-1434 and Borad, M. J., et al. 2014). Integrated genomic characterization reveals novel, therapeutically relevant drug targets in FGFR and EGFR pathways in sporadic intrahepatic cholangiocarcinoma. PLoS genetics 10, e1004135), glioblastoma (see Rand V., et. al. Sequence survey of receptor tyrosine kinases reveals mutations in glioblastomas. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 2005; 102: 14344-9 and Parker, et. al. 2014. Emergence of FGFR family gene fusions as therapeutic targets in a wide spectrum of solid tumours. The Journal of pathology 232, 4-15). FGFR1 translocations and FGFR1 fusions are frequently observed in 8p11 myeloproliferative syndromes (Jackson, C. C., Medeiros, L. J., and Miranda, R. N. (2010). 8p11 myeloproliferative syndrome: a review. Human pathology 41, 461-476). Activating mutations in FGFR3 have been shown to cause a number of dwarf syndromes (see Harada, D., et. al., 2009. FGFR3-related dwarfism and cell signaling. J Bone Miner Metab 27:9-15) including achondroplasia (see Bellus, G. A., et. al., 1995. Achondroplasia is defined by recurrent G380R mutations of FGFR3. Am J Hum Genet 56:368-373; Bellus, G. A., et. al., 1995. A recurrent mutation in the tyrosine kinase domain of fibroblast growth factor receptor 3 causes hypochondroplasia. Nat Genet 10:357-359; and Rousseau, F., et. al., 1994. Mutations in the gene encoding fibroblast growth factor receptor-3 in achondroplasia. Nature 371:252-254), Crouzon dermoskeletal syndromes (see Robin, N. H., et. al., 1993. FGFR-Related Craniosynostosis Syndromes), hyopochondroplasia (see Prinos, P., et. al., 1995. A common FGFR3 gene mutation in hypochondroplasia. Hum Mol Genet 4:2097-2101), Muenke syndrome (see Muenke, M., et al. 1997. A unique point mutation in the fibroblast growth factor receptor 3 gene (FGFR3) defines a new craniosynostosis syndrome. Am J Hum Genet 60:555-564), SADDAN (severe achondroplasia with developmental delay and acanthosis nigricans) (see Bellus, G. A., et al. 1999. Severe achondroplasia with developmental delay and acanthosis nigricans (SADDAN): phenotypic analysis of a new skeletal dysplasia caused by a Lys650Met mutation in fibroblast growth factor receptor 3. Am J Med Genet 85:53-65; Tavormina, P. L., et al. 1999. A novel skeletal dysplasia with developmental delay and acanthosis nigricans is caused by a Lys650Met mutation in the fibroblast growth factor receptor 3 gene. Am J Hum Genet 64:722-731), thanatophoric dysplasia (see d'Avis, P. Y., et. al., 1998. Constitutive activation of fibroblast growth factor receptor 3 by mutations responsible for the lethal skeletal dysplasia thanatophoric dysplasia type I. Cell Growth Differ 9:71-78; Kitoh, H., et. al., 1998. Lys650Met substitution in the tyrosine kinase domain of the fibroblast growth factor receptor gene causes thanatophoric dysplasia Type I. Mutations in brief no. 199. Online. Hum Mutat 12:362-363; and Tavormina, P. L., et. al., 1995. Thanatophoric dysplasia (types I and II) caused by distinct mutations in fibroblast growth factor receptor 3. Nat Genet 9:321-328), platyspondylic lethal skeletal dysplasia (see Brodie, S. G., et. al., 1999. Platyspondylic lethal skeletal dysplasia, San Diego type, is caused by FGFR3 mutations. Am J Med Genet 84:476-480), and cervical cancer (see Cappellen, D., et. al., 1999. Frequent activating mutations of FGFR3 in human bladder and cervix carcinomas. Nat Genet 23:18-20). Activating mutations in FGFR4 have been identified in rhabdomyosarcoma (see Shukla, N., et. al., Oncogene mutation profiling of pediatric solid tumors reveals significant subsets of embryonal rhabdomyosarcoma and neuroblastoma with mutated genes in growth signaling pathways. Clin Cancer Res 18:748-757 and Marshall, A. D., et. al., PAX3-FOXO1 and FGFR4 in alveolar rhabdomyosarcoma. Mol Carcinog 51:807-815). For these reasons, FGFRs are attractive therapeutic target for the treatment of diseases.